Obelisk the Tormentor (original)
|jpname = オベリスクの巨神兵 |jphira = オベリスクのきょしんへい |phon = Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei |trans = The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk |manganame = The God of Obelisk |image = ObelisktheTormentor - Original.png |attribute = Divine |type = Divine-Beast |atk = 4000 |def = 4000 |level = 10 |attackname = Fist of Fury |width = 400 |lore = The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted lands. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. |splore =El descenso de esta criatura poderosa será anunciada por el viento ardiente y tierras torcidas. Y con la llegada de este horror, aquellos que respiráis sabréis el verdadero significado del sueño eterno. |itlore = L'ascesa di questa possente creatura è annunciata da venti brucianti e terre distrutte. E con l'arrivo di questo orrore, coloro che trattengono il fiato conoscono il vero significato del sonno eterno. |frlore = La descente de cette puissante créature sera annoncée par des vents brûlants et une terre dévastée. Et avec la venue de cette horreur, ceux qui tirent l'haleine connaitront le vrai sens du sommeil éternel. |ptlore = A descida desta criatura poderosa será anunciada por ventos ardentes, fazendo a terra tremer. E com a vinda deste horror, todo o ser vivente saberá o verdadeiro significado do sono eterno. |animelore = This card cannot be Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 Monster. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spell Cards, Trap Cards or the effects of other monsters cannot be activated, and you can change this card’s battle position once during this turn. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. (If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, it is sent to its controller’s Graveyard.) If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, switch the attack target to this card. While face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects, its control cannot be switched, the effects of other cards can only affect it until the End Phase, it cannot be remove from play, return to the hand or deck and any Equip Cards that target it are destroyed immediately. This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type monster. Once during the Battle Phase, you can activate 1 of the following effects: ● Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 4000 damage treated as Battle Damage to your opponent’s Life Points. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect. ●Once per turn, by Tributing 2 monsters you control, you can attack all monsters your opponent controls including your opponent. If you use this effect, this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, and you take no battle damage this turn. |wc08lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |japlore = その 、 せしむれば、 の に き れ、 きとし ける すべて とならん。 |krlore = 그분이 왕림하시면 작열하는 질풍이 대지에 몰아지고, 살아있는 모든 것들은 전부 주검이 될지어다. |tsclore = A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |ntrlore= You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monster effects. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |gx04lore=You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |rodlore= A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |wc09lore= You must Tribute 3 monsters you control to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster Card cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. You can Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. |lefttext = This card cannot be used in a Duel. |archetype1 = Egyptian God Cards |en_sets = Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-EN004 - ScR) Legendary Collection (LC01-EN001 - UR) |jp_sets = GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 4 (G4-02 - ScR) |ae_sets = Gameboy Worldwide Edition Promotional Cards (GBI-002 - ScR/UR) |kr_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008: Promotional Cards (WC08-KR005 - UR) |gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) |gx06_sets = UMD Recognition' ''(Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2) |ntr_sets = Other Cards |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (20th July 2008) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = |anime_gx = |manga_d = |anime_mov = Present |adv = Illegal |ntrstatus = Forbidden |wc08status = Limited |tscdc = 0 |tscnumber = 832 |tfknumber = 174 }}